


the frog witch

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Jossed, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a Princess becomes a Witch and a Witch becomes a Princess, stories are told and universes saved.</p><p>(summary by skelody@lj)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for round 1 of HSO

Years in the past, but not many, there was a princess who lived in a marble tower and had a gift for dreaming the future. When she slept she flew over a golden moon and watched, in swirls of clouds, events that would come to pass in reality. When she awoke she worked to bring three other children together, strangers thousands of miles apart but connected through chatlogs and birthday gifts and her never-yielding support. The four of them became inseparable friends over time even if they had never before met face-to-face in the waking world.

But this changed with the advent of a game. Her three good friends were quite familiar with video games and their various badly-written review magazines, but the young princess herself had never touched a game before in her life, much less one that was capable of destroying worlds. This particular game had an unfortunate habit of killing players who weren't able to start their sessions in a timely enough manner. Therefore, the princess had to work carefully to make sure that all of her friends were able to receive their installation discs through the shenanigans of time and space and make it in.

Her first friend, and paradox brother, entered into a dark land of oil rivers and fireflies. He was taken under the guidance of his departed grandmother, assumed the title of Heir, and was given dominion of the wind.

Her second friend entered into a bright land of pastel ocean and white sands. She was taken under the guidance of her beloved pet, assumed the title of Seer, and was given dominion of fortune.

Her third friend entered into a fiery land of magma and ancient cogs. He was taken under the guidance of his splintered alternate self, assumed the title of Knight, and was given dominion of time.

The princess herself was the last to enter, and did so as her dreaming self perished under the weight of a falling moon and her waking world was erupting in emerald flames. She emerged into a frozen land where volcanoes and amphibians slept under a cover of snow, assumed her destiny as a Witch, and was given control of space.

With the help of her friends, all of whom had achieved considerable progress in the game, the new Witch was able to get to her feet and begin her quest. Less help was available in her counselor, the reincarnated ghost of her dreaming self. The Witch had done many great things on the golden moon; she had attacked thieves, rescued her dreaming brother at the cost of her own life. However, even when reborn with great power, her reincarnation had lost faith in the world and would not aid the sleepless Witch. As her Heir of a brother commandeered tornadoes and her Seer friend read the game's dark secrets and her Knight friend fought to keep their timeline stable, the ex-princess was left stranded and oblivious of her role in her unknown world.

But from another world came guidance from an alien princess of a similar moon. She, as a fey Sylph, was unfamiliar with the duties of a Witch and all that the title entailed. However, she was intimately aware of the responsibilities that awaited a fellow hero of space. The two held long conservations in cross-dimensional memos and met in bubbles of eldritch dreams to share information and unravel mysteries.

Our Destiny Is To Awaken Our Dormant Mountain Forges, the Sylph said.

Our Destiny Is To Capture Paradox Imprints And Code An Ultimate Frog From The Genetic Data, the Sylph said.

Your Destiny Is To Breed Your New Universe, the Sylph said, As I Had Done To Create Yours

However, the Witch learned, her universe as it stood was barren. In another world, another time, another princess of the same moon and ivory tower had watched the future and played a game with her eleven good friends. The Sylph had tried to be a mediating force in her circle, just as the Witch had tried to be a supportive one in her own. But jealousy and revenge plots had tainted the bonds that made up her team, and ultimately they had botched several key steps in their session. In the end, she had failed to finish her quest to its proper conclusion. The universe she had produced was incomplete, cursed not to produce fruit. When the leader of her team had attempted to enter it at the end of their session, they were denied by the embodiment of its sickness in demonic, murderous form.

Im Sorry, went unsaid.

Its My Fault, went unsaid.

Dont Make The Same Mistake I Did, went unsaid. But both the Sylph and the Witch understood each other nevertheless. And if there was one thing that they and their teams could agree on, it was that they wouldn't let their session's doomed nature stop them.

  
  


\-- open dreamlog --

GG: okay we dont have much time before the scratch so were gonna have to make this pretty quick   
GA: I Seem To Recall That The Situation Has Been Like This For Some Time Now   
GA: Perhaps The Whole Duration That We Have Known Each Other In Fact   
GG: shush!!!!   
GG: i am cutting it really close here, this is important!!!!!!!! >o   
GA: Yes I Dont Doubt That   
GA: Though I Might Add That Dream Time Undergoes A Dilation Effect And Is Substantially More Flexible Than Waking Moments So As Such We Will Probably Be Able To Adequately Convey All Last Minute Instruction Without Too Much Fear Of Being Interrupted By Inconvenient But Necessary Consciousness   
GG: i know, that is helpful, bluh bluh huge stitch in time!!   
GG: anyway the point is that i am being told you might have problems crossing over to our session   
GG: i mean, our new universe! after the scratch   
GA: Im Sorry What Problems Would These Be   
GG: ummmm i dont really know the details, he is being vague!   
GA: And Who Exactly Is This He Of Whom You Speak   
GG: the new universe. i have succeeded in breeding him!!! finally!!!!!   
GA: Oh I See Congratu   
GA: Wait What   
GA: That Shouldnt Even Be Possible   
GA: Your Session Is Sterile How Did You Manage To Overcome The Cancer When He Hasnt Yet Purged Through The Scratch   
GA: And How Can A Universe Speak I Was Not Aware That This Was A Thing That Could Even Happen   
GG: well he isnt actually........ existent yet...... as such   
GG: he is still an itty baby paradox slime tadpole, hes super cute   
GG: here let me try to make a dream projection   
GG: oh okay yes just like that!!! isnt he adorable :D   
GG: but imagine hes being a little ummmm flickery and disappears sometimes, sort of like a very weak candle fire that is in danger of going out   
GG: almost like he is still fighting a battle against the cancers presence to stay alive   
GA: That Sounds Alarming   
GA: To Say The Very Least   
GA: Understatement Of The Solar Sweep There   
GA: But Yes He Is Indeed Quite Visually Appealing Especially In Contrast To The Afflicted Universe I Had Produced So I Should Mention Well Done Jade I Really Like The Colors Youve Chosen   
GG: thanks!...... did you really not talk to your universe :o   
GA: Now That I Think About It I Dont Suppose The Thought Had Ever Occurred To Me To Do So   
GA: We Were All In A Hurry To Receive Our Prize After The Horrorshow That Was The Battle With The Black King So I Simply Allowed Him To Metamorphose Without Much Further Ado   
GG: you have never talked to your frogs kanaya???? omg   
GG: i named every single one of mine! besides they make much better listeners than some people i can think of >__>   
GG: ...... but not you kanaya lol <3   
GG: anyway i was pretty surprised when mr genesis frog talked back but i told him our plan and i guess he pointed out something i didnt think would be an issue   
GG: that you guys might not be able to even enter!   
GA: But   
GA: I Dont Understand   
GG: your team wasnt able to enter our world and we arent supposed to be able to make much less enter our new universe because of the cancer   
GG: but in a normal healthy session i think that the game fixes it so that only the winning players are able to claim the prize   
GG: nobody else   
GG: its a fucking stupid policy because everyone else except the players are supposed to be dead thanks to the asshole game in the first place!!!!   
GG: but thats just my theory why you will be prevented from entering   
GG: because you technically arent players in our session :(   
GA: I   
GA: Damn It  
GA: What Else Are We Supposed To Do I Just Dont Understand  
GA: We Will Finally Be Able To Meet In Person Outside Of Bubbles When We Make The Jump After The Scratch Only To Be Wiped Out By It In the End  
GA: Locked Out Twice Over From Worlds Weve Created And Aided In Creation  
GG: i dont like it either!!!! and i dont blame you, this new universe is definitely a group effort in my opinion  
GG: but dont worry i will not let that happen obviously. im never going to give you up after everything youve done for me!! if we are going you guys are coming with us!!!!!  
GG: so dont worry <3 <3  
GG: i have a plan :)   


  
The Witch awoke to twisters and green lightning and the second apocalypse of her life as the game screamed at the onslaught of its imminent scratch and hard reset. Their session slowly disintegrated even while her newborn universe in potentia continued to struggle against reality for survival.

She borrowed her Seer friend's wands. Doing magic with a rifle was always a little awkward. If she was going to realize herself as a true Witch, she reasoned, she might as well do it properly.


	2. Chapter 2

When the last battle was over, a new universe began. An Heir, a Seer, a Knight, and a Witch entered; their feet touched down upon melting permafrost while their eyes adjusted from black to golden light and clouds. The reality that was their prize and home was painfully new. Apart from the Witch's land, which served as their inter-dimensional exit and entrance point, the space that echoed above their heads was infinitely dark and vacant.

However, the Witch knew that though the session had ended, her duty had not, and her pockets were still heavy with the weight of stars and planets. She was familiar with the burden, even if it took a different and celestial form in this instance. Before the game, her responsibility was to analyze and make sure that the future she had witnessed happened at all. Now that the game was over, her new responsibility would be to shape the uncertain future of a raw universe that may or may not even have one. Everyone has an important job to do. She was no different.

Thankfully, this time she wouldn't have to go through it alone. But before she took out the cards that contained the planets and other heavenly bodies she had promised to bring over from the doomed reality she had left behind, she withdrew a different one. This one was full of frogs.

The Heir said hopy shit we actually did it can i just make out with someone right now like that one guy did in that one photo because seriously hopy shit we actually did it.

The Seer said I trust that some activity in that vein may be in the immediate future as it would no doubt establish this happy picture as just that much more mythic.

The Knight said personally i vote for keeping them frogs just think about it you know it would be the best thing we could do for ourselves after all this crap

The Witch said jeez you guys are such jokers i swear!!! And as she released the small clutch of frogs from the safety of their captchalogue prison they tumbled to the grass in a cascade of webbed toes and puffed throat sacs. The enchantment she had cast was a simple but ancient one. It had probably existed as far back as there had been the idea of witches and curses and familiars. Fortunately, the counter-spell was almost just as established, depending on how long ago there had been the idea of princesses.

Which she remained still, underneath her title of Witch. And underneath her title of princess, she remained just a girl. She was an eclectic and gunsmoke and pumpkin girl who happened to have fallen in love with a flower and sunshine and vampire girl from a distant reality. In another world they could have flown together over a golden city and under prescient clouds. In this one they cultivated a bond that transcended universes.

The pile of frogs was made up of a spectrum of colors and temperaments, but she carefully selected one of a hue that matched her name and had a familiar, patient disposition. The Witch kissed it, and instantly the luminous Sylph reappeared in her arms. Her teammates similarly metamorphosed into their original forms, and the two lost princesses embraced amid the chaos of similar reunions, among the crying of names and shouts of FUCK YOU ASSWIPE HOW ABOUT YOU TRY BEING A FUCKING FROG FOR A MINUTE AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT GODDAMN

im so glad that actually worked, im so glad you made it, lets never do anything like that ever again, said one girl.

As Am I  
Im Glad To Be Here  
And I Wholeheartedly Concur With Every Molecule Of My Being, said the other, and the two joined hands to fly up and hang stars in their new and empty sky.

  
  
The End   
whoa kanaya......   
you should write books or something :o   
Why Thank You I Am Flattered   
hehe good! because that was awesome!!!!!   
only i couldve sworn there was more making out though :\   
Is That So   
I Seem To Recall Only The One Instance   
are you suuuuuuure???   
Yes I Am Quite Certain   
But   
I Suppose I Can Be Persuaded To Make Some Minor Revisions   
<3 <3 <3   
|   
<3


End file.
